All I Want For Christmas
by Winter.Waltz
Summary: Diana didn't realize, but Jenni knew that a gift from Martin was all the brunette really wanted for Christmas- Martin & Diana one-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm kinda new here, as in, new in the MM fandom. I remember watching MM when I was in the first grade, so I thought, "Why not check it out again?" One of the many reasons is because I had to admit that I was getting _way _addicted to my previous fandom. And I came to the conclusion that a change is always necessary. Now, I absolutely adore Martin and Diana's relationship, and it really ticked me off when I found out that they were married in the comics, but not in the show.**

**I guess the animators have a very twisted mind *Sigh***

**Anyway, I still respect their relationship as step-siblings. So I guess this piece of work is dedicated to them.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery. It belongs to Marathon.**

* * *

-All I Want For Christmas-

Winter descended upon Torrington Academy, and as thick coats and furs hung on the students' shoulders, a few changes were to be noticed in Martin. No, he still went gaga over _paranormal activity_, but he flirted less and almost subconsciously, if not consciously, paid attention to Diana.

…

"Martin Mystery! Come back here this instant!" Diana screamed, her emerald eyes flashing fury as she pulled clumps of snow off her -now ruined- caramel hair, fisted it into a ball and lashed out at Martin.

He might be subconsciously paying attention to her, but that didn't stop Martin from pulling pranks on Diana. And this time, it was throwing snow at her when she was exiting the Academy.

And, well, let's just say that for Diana, vengeance is a dish best served cold.

Martin took shelter behind a snow tinted oak tree, and almost immediately when the brunette appeared, he slipped out. Agitated, she let out a scream, kicked the tree, the branches shook and moments later she was covered in thick snow. Inches away from her stood the blond and Java, rolling on the ground and bursting into a fit of laughter.

As Diana struggled out of the snow, Jenni appeared.

"Diana, I'm borrowing Martin." The pinkette said, yanking at Martin's shirt and eying her friend. Martin happily let her tow him away, Java raised an eyebrow and watched Diana finger her hair and ask, "Wait, where are you two going?"

Jenni rolled her eyes. "Somewhere."

Diana's shoulders dropped, her face showing alarm.

"You're going out on a date?"

"Diana, c'mon girl, you know me better than that."

…

"So exactly _where _are we going?" the blond asked triumphantly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he paced beside Jenni.

"Shopping," was Jenni's straight reply. "For Christmas."

He might as well have kept shut, because Martin realized they were heading for a shopping mall decked in Christmas decorations. And upon entering, every place he set his eyes on was covered in posters and advertisements telling them to buy as loud Christmas tunes filled the merry atmosphere.

"So why are you taking _me _with you?" he asked as he looked around, slightly mortified. Truth be told, it was a chance of a lifetime –going shopping with Torrington Academy's most beautiful girl, that is- but the picture of crowds of girls fighting their way into stores scared him.

Jenni was deciding on which store she would shop at first. She put a finger on her chin and looked at the crowds which were assembling, replying, "Well, I was, like, thinking of getting Diana a present, but I wasn't sure _what _to get, and you're her brother, so maybe you'd know better."

Martin lifted an eyebrow. The pinkette finally glanced at him sternly and added, "That and the fact that if I didn't, you'd never really, like, buy her anything, and I'm sure she'd be _really_ disappointed, like, really."

The boy mutely nodded and then went, "And what are you getting _me_?"

Jenni looked over to see a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

…

After being responded to with a friendly laugh, Martin followed Jenni to what looked like female madness. Fast heels paced on the floor as crowds of girls pushed their way into each and every store in the entire mall, all searching for sales on the best items. Jenni was fairly at ease, and Martin? Not so much.

After an exasperating hour of crowd fighting and Martin loosing track of Jenni, the two finally arrived at a clothing store.

"We're here!" Jenni chirped happily.

Martin had a hand placed over his chest, a fading look on his face. "_Finally_." he breathed out, tired of his mall adventure. He was disappointed when almost immediately the girl pulled him into the store.

…

He was lucky; Martin had to admit, but commenting on every single dress –which was intended for Diana- Jenni pulled out of the rack seemed rather ridiculous.

And he had his reasons.

He was not a fashion guru, first of all, and some of the dresses which the pinkette choose were a bit exposing, causing him to be left very uncomfortable. And surely enough, Jenni seemed to take notice, because Martin kept pointing at the rather unattractive sweatshirts and jeans.

"Don't want guys laying an eye on your girl, huh?"

The blonde gaped, but acted cool.

"C'mon Jenni, you know how Di is… Those dresses are _way _attractive for her."

Jenni raised an eyebrow and held onto the dresses anyway, leaving a worried Martin hovering over her shoulder.

As Jenni indulged herself entirely in the racks of clothes, probably forgetting her intention of being there in the first place, Martin excused himself outside. He unintentionally trailed off to a bookstore standing in a corner of the floor. _"Maybe I'll find Diana something here..." _he thought, grinning to himself as he went inside.

He walked in to see an elderly man organizing books on a shelf. "Oh, sorry, I just wanted to check this place out…" the blond apologized, but the man smiled warmly and said, "No, it's fine. You can look around if you want." Martin accepted the invitation whole-heartedly, and while venturing through the shelves, he stopped in his tracks upon stumbling into a copy of _Helen_, which sat unnoticed between a gold and leather-bound book.

He vividly remembered how Diana was complaining about wanting a new copy of _Helen_ for her British Literature class, because her older copy had missing pages and what-not.

Maybe Martin had found the perfect gift after all.

He immediately walked out of the bookstore and into the clothing shop Jenni had been at.

"I found Diana something." he grinned. The pinkette shifted the pile of clothes in her hand, looking rather surprised.

"Really?"

Soon enough, he dragged her into the bookstore and showed her the book, saying, "I remember Diana wanting this 'cause her other copy's ripped and stuff, so…"

Jenni took the book and examined it. Honestly, she was absolutely sure that it was actually a comic book of some sort. At least, when it came to Martin, it was supposed to be. So when it wasn't, she was left with a rather shock and alarm. From the corner of her eyes she glanced at the boy, wanting to see whether or not he was joking. She saw that the blond held a nervous look on his face.

He was _serious_.

After a good while of staring at the book, Jenni looked up, smiling.

"It's perfect."

…

After enjoying a quick meal at a café, Martin and Jenni started heading back, rather satisfied with their respective purchases.

Especially Martin.

He hadn't bought much for himself, really. But it was rather obvious to Jenni that he was more than happy with what he had gotten for Diana.

"You really care about her, don't you?" the girl playfully asked a grinning Martin. The blond stared at her, then at the precious book in his hand, and then again at her and replied sheepishly, "It's just for Christmas."

Jenni laughed. She glanced at the people strolling through the area; children with their parents, wives with their husbands, and sisters with their brothers. Without shifting her gaze she said, "You do realize that a gift from you is all Diana really wants for Christmas, right?"

She sounded as if she were joking, but something in her voice implied that she wasn't. And she _wasn't_.

Martin's face flushed, but he simply let it go, because, well, it _was_ the truth.

And secretly, Diana's smiling face when she sees his present for her was all _he _wanted for Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: How did I do (really bad, I know. Ha, ha)? And yes, you might have noticed that I rushed it at the end. Well, this is what happens when I don't write anything for years :P Constructive criticizm is always appreciated, and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
